disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arisrocats II
The Aristocats II also called The Aristocats II: Berlioz's Wild Adventure was a planned direct-to-video sequel to The AristoCats. It was scheduled to be released in 2007 but production was cancelled in early 2006. Upcoming in the futures. Plot Duchess and her three kittens- Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse along with Thomas O' Malley, Frou Frou the horse, Roquefort, Scat Cat, his gang of Alley cats, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille and her owner Georges Hautcourt were getting ready for labour Day. Berlioz insisted his siblings that he should be the one to go through the kitty door first and his older siblings laughed at him. Duchess ask the three kittens to behave nicely and they all sighed. Berlioz was so wild he knocked over a bucket of milk causing Frou-Frou to whinney loudly. He then ran to the drawing room were Toulouse was painting. Berlioz wasn't watching where he is going and a bucket of paint splashed all over him. Toulouse and Marie laughed so nastly that Duchess and O' Malley came in with a shock. Duchess scolds Toulouse and Marie that they shouldn't talk to their brother like that. Berlioz angrily left the room in a huff and sat outside the porch and looked up at the night sky wondering where he belong because he was teased by his brother and sister. The plane from Timbuktu with Edgar Balthazar on it arrived at the airport with two cat nappers, Ferreck and Hadris. Edgar is going to get revenge on the cats for defeating him last year. The cats were going to Cannes also Berlioz came. He hadn't spoken for the entire ride. Soone there was trouble. George had forgotten to give directions for Madame and the truck took off. Toulouse and Marie were hanging on the side of the truck and were begging Berlioz for help but Berlioz still wasn't listening. Finally he understand what was going on. His claw swung of the truck and was tosted away into the wind. Toulouse, Marie, Scat Cat and the Alley Cats were shocked. They hadn't seen such a terrible thing in their lives. Neither Thomas or Duchess. Berlioz landed in a valley after being tossed in the wind. He sobbed and he sobbed. He then got chased by a fierce dog called Grumpy. He then meets a gang of stray cats: Sally, Buckster, Dale and Eric, Mooncho, and Gerene who wanted Berlioz to join them. Cast * Russi Taylor as Duchess * Celine Dion as Duchess (Song) * John Goodman as Thomas O'Malley * Peabo Bryson as Thomas O'Malley (Song) * James Woods as Edgar * Andrea Bowen as Marie * Brendon Baerg as Berlioz * Alexander Gould as Toulouse * Eartha Kitt as Madame * Jim Cummings as Roquefort * Dan Castellaneta as Mr.George * Catherine O'Hara as Frou Frou * Russi Taylor as Abigail Gabble * Tress MacNeille as Amelia Gabble * Clancy Brown as Mr.Waldo * Bill Farmer as Napoleon * David Ogden Stiers as Lafayette * Dan Castellaneta as The Truck Man * Dan Castellaneta as The Truck Man * Dan Castellaneta as The Milk Man * Dan Castellaneta as The Baker * Tino Insana as Scat Cat * Rodger Bumpass as Shun Gon * Tom Kenny as Hit Cat * Danny DeVito as Peppo Cat * Cheech Marin as Billy Boss * Frank Welker as The Dogs,Kittens,The Cats,Frog,Horse Original Storyboards Miscbeats.jpg iop0987.jpg Category:The Aristocats Category:Films about cats Category:Films about animals Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Fan Fiction Category:Upcoming